


A Perfect Night

by MoveTheUniverse



Category: Green Rider Series - Kristen Britain
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoveTheUniverse/pseuds/MoveTheUniverse
Summary: The two of them, together, finally.





	A Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eratoschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/gifts).



Karigan  lays back in the silk sheets, feeling them against her skin, softer than anything she ever thought a sheet could be. It’s quite a change from her usual bedroll, and one that… well. It doesn’t matter.

She’d have him just as happily in a bedroll or even against a wall. And she just might be able to.

He’s all hers now.

Her husband. The thought makes a smile

 

Zachary smiles at her while he undresses, shucking the velvet tunic he'd worn earlier today. It looks black in the half-light of the room, but she still reminders how the blue had been as deep as the sky above.  “Enjoying yourself?”

 

“It’s a nice bed,” she blurts out, which isn’t at all what she’s thinking. So, she adds, “and you’re nice.”

 

The king laughs. It makes his eyes sparkle in the most alluring of ways. Her breath catches as he leans over her, the bed sinking slightly under their combined weight now. “Am I nice?” he asks, his face hovering so close to hers. Close enough to see the narrow lines around his eyes, the tiredness that hovers just beyond his smile, all the marks of the exhaustion the throne has brought to him.

 

She tries to lean up for a kiss. He lifts his head up just enough to deny her. She pouts, a playful expression rarely seen on her face. An expression that’s just for him. Karigan tries again for the kiss and is again denied. “Sometimes,” she finally decides. “You’re nice sometimes.”

 

“Only sometimes?” he responds as he moves his head, not to give her that hoped for kiss, but lower, to kiss the curve of her neck, then, her collarbone, exposed by what she had considered a quite scandalously low curve of a neckline.

 

The dressmaker had pointed out that Karigan was quite skilled at scandal regardless of what she was wearing, which was perhaps more than a little true.

 

“Yes,” she whispers to him, her hand sinking into his lush hair. It’s the sort of thing that she’d always thought would be impossible. That should still be impossible, and yet… and yet. They’d managed to pull this off. To be married. To have a night together. She can scarcely believe it. “Sometimes.” Then, she tugs his hair.

 

He lets out a soft gasp, his hips bucking forward, between her legs. Reminding them both that this too, what they’d thought long out of reach for them, this is all theirs tonight.  Zachary’s soft kisses turn hot, his teeth grazing over her collarbone. “Perhaps I should be less nice more often,” he pulls down the dressline with one finger, to kiss the swell of her breast. “If this is what I am rewarded with.”

 

Her breathing shallows, short, soft breaths, almost gasps. Almost, until Zachary dares to find her nipple with his lips, pressing a single kiss to it. Then, she truly does gasp. His eyes flick in her direction, but his lips remain on her tender skin, his tongue darting out to flick over the tip. She gasps again, tugging his hair. It feels so right, so good to have him like this. To have him.

 

And they’ve only just begun. The knowledge thirlls her, to know how many more delights await them both.

 

His mouth warms her skin and sends pleasurable ripples all through her body. He’s good at this, she realizes, which she figures is probably good, since she’s not quite as sure of her own needs.

 

His teeth graze the edge of her nipple, gently, but enough to send a bright bolt of pleasure through her. She moans, then, louder than her sighs before. “Oh, damn it, Zachary,” she gasps out. “Come up here and kiss me.”

 

“As you wish,” he whispers against her skin. Carefully, he shifts himself so he can kiss her, their legs tangling in the sheets. Karigan runs her hand down his back, marveling at the way his muscles feel under the thin shirt that’s all he’s wearing, beside his breeches.

 

His lips are warm when they meet hers. The kiss deepens between them, her hand still tangled in his hair, his supporting him above her. She moans again, softer now, with his mouth against hers. It’s incredible, the heat rushing through her, a magic all their own, one that has nothing to do with secrets or the past or their future duties.

 

“Mm,” she whispers. “You taste nice.”

 

“And yet I have just been instructed,” he begins as his hand moves to unlace the front of her dress, each moment revealing more of her skin to him. Goosebumps prickle down her sides, but the nerves fade with the wonder she sees in his expression. “That I am only nice… sometimes.”

 

“Perhaps you should demonstrate just how nice you can be.” Her tone is sharp but not the way it is in a battle. No, it’s a sharpness of hunger, of need, of pining to burn for him and him alone.

 

“Perhaps I shall,” he agrees, and moves to kiss her other breast. Now that she knows just how good the touch can feel, she watches with anticipation, licking her own lips as his tongue swirls closer and closer to her nipple, until finally, his mouth captures the prize.

 

Her body arches beneath him, and now it’s his turn to growl, pressing down against her.

 

He’s hard. The High King, the man she loves, the reason for all the stars in the sky, is hard and it’s from desiring her. The thought makes her smile, and she has no idea how beautiful that grin is on her face, how it wipes away the yeas of stress and effort to reach this moment. “Oh, that _is_ nice,” she encorages him, as he starts to suck. His other hand toys with the nipple he first kissed, running the pad of one fingertip over it.

 

Her words fail her soon after that, leaving her to moan and whimper, noises of pleasure that only grow louder as he moves once more. The pressure of his stiff cock now is against her thigh, and her core aches more now than ever.

 

“Please,” she whispers.

 

“Please what?”

 

“Anything. Everything.” She wants it all, and for the first time, she thinks she might just have it. Not the throne, not any of the trappings of power, no. All she wants is the beautiful man in her arms.

 

“I feel the same way.”

 

He pushes up her dress, his callused hands warm against her legs. They’re swordsmaster’s hands, even if the rest of him is oh-so-royal. It’s one of many reasons she loves him. She has memorized the feel of those hands in all of the casual little moments they’d allowed themselves before this moment.

 

She’d never thought those same hands would be touching her in the most intimate of ways. And yet, here they are. Jonathan positions himself between her legs, and lets his gaze lock onto hers. Again she feels that tremor, so much like magic, and yet so different from it. She won’t fall through time, here on this silken bed. No, if anything, she’s fallen into something all together different.

 

Happiness. She’s found her happiness.

 

His two fingers press against the fabric of her undercloth. “You’re so wet,” he whispers, marvelong at her. The pads of his fingertips stroke the wet fabric, rubbing it hard over her clit. Her hips buck again. “I’m impressed.”

 

“Happens… sometimes.” she gasps out as he continues his touch, stroking gently over her, using the fabric to tease her.

 

“Really?” One of his eyebrows arches up.

 

She nods, biting her lip. Decides not to tell him how often she's felt the rush of passion just from seeing him stride through the halls of the palace, or that one time that she completely ignored Mapstone's lecture because she was thinking how the King's hands would feel against the small of her back. And now, somehow, impossibly, she has all of him. Not just his hands, but his lips, his body, even his heart. It's more than she could have ever dreamed of. 

Zachary's callused fingertip hits her in just the right way for her hips to buck up. He chuckles, a low private laugh, nothing like one he'd allow in the palace, or even among the Riders he counts as friends. No, that laugh, like this moment, is just for her. "Eager?" he asks, his beard scratching only a little, as he presses kisses down her neck.

In answer, she reaches for him, finds him hard and ready for her. He lets out a soft gasp when she starts to stroke. Karigan isn't exactly a complete novice, though her nerves make it seem just like the first time. Her hand strokes down, over his tip, then up. Zachary moves with the motion, rocking up, eager. It's a magic between them, deeper than any offered by brooch or god. They've been bound together by fate for so long, and now, they will share even more.

"Can't... wait... long," he gasps out.

She arches an eyebrow.

"You're not the only one who has longed for this," he replies. When he kisses her, she promises herself she will never forget this moment, that it will remain as vivid as the day she accepted her duty as a Rider, as vivid as...

Then, she nods. "Yes. Let's. I... want you."

The admission is so small, so simple. and she is grateful for his far more poetic words. "And I yearn for you, as a hunted deer longs for the freedom of the thick forest. I have been hunted, by you, and snared, joyfully so. I am all yours, to do with as you wilt."

"Pretty words."

"I... was fond of the romantic poets as a younger man," he admits and the blush now coloring his cheeks is it's own wonderful intimacy. All the while, her hand keeps stroking him. When her palm slides over his tip, she feels the dew of his desire, and realizes he truly is close to the edge. She's flattered. 

"I was more the physical type," she admits, and rolls them both over on the bed. "Less talking. More doing." As she speaks, she straddles him. His hands cup her hips, then up to her breasts, making her shiver. He plays with her there, rubbing his thumbs over her aching nipples. In return, she teases him, letting her wet core brush over his tip. Their panting breaths synchronize, again, a feeling just like magic. 

"Now," and neither is sure who said it first. She sinks onto him as he rises to meet her. There's a flash of pressure, the smallest bit of pain, and then, he's inside her and all is right with the world. They rock together, united in that moment, as they have been before, in their dreams, and as they will be again in the future. There will be a thousand more nigths like this one, though many will be hard-won. Tonight, though, this is all there is. The rush of heat between them, as his thrusts increase in pace, as her moans grow louder. Together, they climax, a perfect moment, their hands reaching out, fingers tangling.

Karigan falls forward onto her love's chest. His hand strokes her back. This, she knows, is the happiest she has ever been, and when she sees a flash of a smile more brilliant than the dawn on Zachary's face, she knows the bliss is shared equally with his. This, she realizes... "This is love."

"So it is," he agrees, sealing the magic of that night with a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Then I shall reward your adoration,” he smiles. Presses a little harder on her clit, tapping out a rhythm.

 

Karigan lets out curses she didn’t know she knew until that moment, so on edge, so close…. “More,” she whispers. “Harder.”

 

He nods, pressing more firmly. Everything else falls away as she shatters for the first time of the night. Far from abating, his touch turns softer, coaxing deeper ripples of pleasure from her. As she returns to reality, one shaky breath at a time, he slides the undergarment away from her. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers. There’s a husky tone in his voice she’s never heard before. A hunger just for her.

 

His fingers replicate their earlier work, driving her toward the edge again. But this time, he finishes her with his mouth, darting down to press a sudden, desperate kiss against her clit. His tongue flicks over it and she cries out his name. Stars burst in her vision. Her hands grip the sheets desperately, then, move to his back, holding him there as she shakes with release. It’s better than she ever thought it could be.

 

“Is this… how... “ she begins, “how did we finally get so lucky?”

 

She feels, rather than sees his smile as an answer. He presses another kiss to her core, his tongue now so gentle as it laps against her. Thoughts fade away, until all she knows is pleasure again. Her hand tangles in his hair, feels the soft locks against her callused fingers. Experimentally, she tugs. He lets out a low moan that sends shivers down her spine. It's such an intimate moment, to feel, rather than see, him moaning against her. But she stubbornly tugs again. "Come up here," she snaps. "I want to kiss you."

He lets her lead him. Only here, in this small moment of peace, can he do so. Tomorrow, he will be king once more. Tomorrow, this pretend marriage, from this utterly ridiculous undercover plot, will fade away with the dawn's light. But for now, they are husband and wife. As they had both wanted to be for so long. His lips seem to hold all that longing, as they kiss. Gentle at first, then deepening back into that passion they'd only just started exploring. Karigan's legs wrap around his hips, pinning him there. 

And allowing his desire to press against her.


End file.
